Advanced Medical Electronics Corporation (AME) proposes to implement a self-discovering wireless connectivity network for portable medical devices used in emergency applications. A self-discovering local wireless network is a communications scheme in which devices within a certain area establish connections to one another without requiring user intervention. A production prototype diagnostic electrocardiograph system will be developed in phase II with application software written to utilize the new SmartPhones (cellular phones with a Palm OS) that will soon be available from multiple vendors. The developed technology can be easily adapted to other emergency medical devices such as multi-function modules or AEDs. The developed electrocardiograph will support the transfer of critical pre-hospital data to, for example, an emergency room or remotely located cardiologist. The cardiologist in this example will then have support for the reperfusion therapy decision via immediate access to the patient's 12 lead ECG. All necessary testing for regulatory approval and commercial qualification will be completed during Phase II to allow the system to be produced for human field studies.